Machigatta Kenkai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: "Eso no lo decides tu, ni nadie. No importa cuántas veces golpees el balón, si yo evito que el balón toque la cancha, ¿no me convierte eso en uno? Los ases son las cartas más fuertes del juego, sin importar si son espadas o corazones" USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI / NISHINOYA YUU [UshiNoya]


**M**_achigatta_ **K**_enka__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine **D**aiki**.**

* * *

_Esto solo salió por el último capítulo de Haikyuu!, ¡viva el UshiNoya y el capítulo 152! ¡Por fin Shiratorizawa!_

* * *

Ciertamente conocía las opiniones que los demás tenían sobre él, aquellas que no hablaban únicamente acerca de su capacidad innata para convertirse en el as de un equipo reconocido a nivel nacional, y de los cuáles muchos estudiantes pasaban veranos curando sus heridas al no verse aceptados por dicha institución. No era entonces, la opinión de que Ushijima Wakatoshi poseía un nivel profesional —a pesar de ser solo un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria— tan excelso como para posicionarlo como el mejor jugador del distrito de Miyagi, lo que le preocupaba, corrección lo que le tenía en un estado meditabundo y mucho más taciturno de lo usual. No, era aquella que le había escuchado decir a un grupo de jugadores que no recordaba haber enfrentado durante el torneo de verano.

"_¿Ushiwaka?, ah, ese sujeto es... un bastardo insensible_", lo primero que pensó fue en lo poco factible que resultaba dicha opinión, realmente, pese a todo, estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso. Sí bien sus comentarios sinceros en muchas ocasiones habían herido la sensibilidad de otros, ofreció -en su momento- disculpas, claro, sí él creía que lo ameritaba. Pero ser sincero era algo muy distinto a ser bastardo o insensible.

Es solo que Wakatoshi no estaba acostumbrado a mentir ni tampoco a disfrazar sus puntos de vista. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando creía que ser honesto con los demás pero sobre todo consigo mismo era lo mejor?

Después de aquel encuentro no pensó en esa opinión tan poco acertada de su persona, no hasta que se dio la oportunidad de charlar con el líbero estrella de ese equipo donde Hinata Shouyou jugaba de forma ridículamente orgullosa. Se había topado con Nishinoya Yuu afuera del café cercano a la estación donde solía tomar el metro cada vez que las vacaciones de verano le daban la oportunidad de regresar a casa.

No lo vio, a pesar de que la personalidad apabullante de aquel mocoso era tal que parecía meramente imposible no notarlo. Si hubiera podido habría evitado chocar con él, pero la distracción que llevaba en esos momentos fue tan grande que no logró evitar el tumbarlo y hacerle caer de nalgas al suelo.

"¡Ouch!, ¡¿qué te pasa?!, ¡fíjate por dónde caminas!", el chiquillo no dudó ni un instante en reclamar. Y aunque el encuentro fue sorpresivo, Wakatoshi procuró no demostrarlo. Trató de mantener la compostura e inmediatamente se disculpó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse: "Lo lamento. No me dí cuenta de que estabas allí"; el tono empleado fue el mismo de siempre pero la intensa mirada que le dedicara el líbero le hizo recordar aquello que escuchara durante el torneo.

"_Es un bastardo insensible_". Algo se agitó en su interior pero no se rectificó ni agregó nada más. Solo aguardó de forma desinteresada la segunda respuesta que pudiera arrojar el niño. Tal vez sus palabras y su voz habían sonado de manera despectiva. Incluso quizás Nishinoya pudo sentirlo una ofensa, por la diferencia de estaturas. Sin embargo era cierto, el hecho de que entre él y Yuu existía una discrepancia de 30 centímetros. Pero esos enormes ojos, tan vivaces y voraces, no dejaron ni un solo instante de mirarle y así el líbero aceptó su palma para levantarse. No necesitó emplear mucha fuerza, de hecho prácticamente con un ligero jalón lo terminó de enderezar. El niño no pesaba nada, era tan liviano como el mismo balón de voleibol.

Lo vio sacudirse el polvo, arreglarse el cabello y el mechón que le resbalaba por la frente. Iba a retirarse al verlo ileso, pero los pequeños labios se abrieron para decir: "Son iguales"; no entendió lo que dijo, no hasta que Nishinoya señaló su mano izquierda. "Tus manos y las mías", aunque tampoco le quedó claro. "Bien, tu invitas"

"¿Huh?", enarcó la ceja sin notarlo. Ese sujeto le estaba arrastrando a un ritmo que no era el suyo, tratando de suavizarlo con esa sonrisa brillante como el cielo de la tarde. Pero Ushijima no se movió, si no que le miró con seriedad, aunque sus facciones seguían siendo prácticamente las mismas.

Pero Nishinoya no desistió, así que agregó: "Por arrollarme"; acorralándolo por primera vez en su vida.

De una forma u otra terminaron dentro del café. El líbero ordenó algo que lucía bastante dulce pero refrescante, y él lo imitó en cuanto a una bebida fría se refería. Durante el tiempo que permanecieron allí, Ushijima se dio a la tarea de estudiar detenidamente a Yuu. Sí lo pensaba detenidamente él y Nishinoya eran personas totalmente diferentes. Ese sujeto era la encarnación del ruido. Todo en Yuu era escandaloso aunque de cierta forma lo convertían en alguien atrayente.

Cuando le vio limpiarse la crema batida de la comisura labial con la yema del dedo pulgar, y tras el pensamiento de que esos labios ligeramente enrojecidos pudieran estar fríos, decidió aclarar lo antes dicho por Yuu: "¿En qué se parecen?"

Los ojos que hasta hace un momento estuvieran centelleando como los de un preescolar se agudizaron. Y aunque imposible, lucían igual que los de un cuervo lo suficientemente maduro como para combatir al águila que llevaba en sus espaldas a donde fuera. Yuu dejó de lado lo que le restaba de la bebida, extendiendo su delgada y pequeña mano hasta la suya. Le permitió tocarlo así como el girársela. Una vaga descarga eléctrica le atravesó las terminales nerviosas cuando Nishinoya delineó con delicadeza los cayos en su palma. "Éste, éste otro, aquí, todos ellos son iguales"

Aunque alguien se lo hubiese señalado no lo hubiera notado, el hecho de que sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y ambas cejas se alzaron de sorpresa. Yuu había volteado su mano derecha para mostrarle los hematomas, las heridas y los cayos que ésta poseía, igual que la suya. Ambos eran considerados jugadores estrellas, diferentes posiciones, diferentes trabajos, pero ambos eran sin duda los mejores jugadores de sus equipos. La seriedad en la mirada de

Yuu le cambió la opinión que ya tenía hecha de éste. Eso, y aquellas enormes y rizadas pestañas negras que le enmarcaban de manera perfecta esos grandes y rasgados ojos. "Son prueba de lo que somos", finalizó.

"¿Qué somos?", interrogó mirándole directamente, reflejándose en esas pupilas cristalinas. Aguardando por lo que pudiera contarle esa diminuta boca.

"Los héroes", era arrogante, demasiado para un chiquillo que solo sabía defenderse. De todos, de todo y de él. Soltó una vaga risilla que provocó el que Nishinoya torciera la boca.

"No te equivoques, Nishinoya Yuu", se puso en pie, inclinándose al frente para sujetar de la nuca al líbero con la intención de atraer el rostro de este al suyo. "Solo el as, como yo, puede convertirse en héroe", no le mentía, no lo hacía, y aunque ello lo posicionara nuevamente como un bastardo insensible, no cambiaría de idea. No frente a un chiquillo que a pesar de no atacar, poseía una habilidades tremendas con respecto a la defensiva.

Yuu frunció el ceño y con ese acercamiento, Wakatoshi pudo sentir la caliente respiración de éste contra su nariz. "Eso no lo decides tu, ni nadie. No importa cuántas veces golpees el balón, si yo evito que el balón toque la cancha, ¿no me convierte eso en uno? Los ases son las cartas más fuertes del juego, sin importar si son espadas o corazones"

No contestó, no logró hacerlo.

Salvo besarlo.

Fue un choque precipitado, hosco, que logró herirle los labios a Nishinoya. Comprobó que estaban fríos, y el sabor dulzón de lo servido. El líbero le sujetó enérgicamente la muñeca pero no consiguió apartarlo. Las rodillas de Yuu chocaron contra la mesa haciéndola tambalear. El vaso que contenía su té helado se derramó y entre gemidos como araños, Wakatoshi concluyó que ese mocoso encuadraba perfectamente el significado al que él había sido sometido.

Todo debido a su indiscutible y atrevida sinceridad.

La misma que él solía mostrar.

"_No, no es esa la razón por la que te equivocas. No somos héroes, sino un par de bastardos insensibles_"

_«__Nishinoya Yuu__»_

* * *

**N/A **Seguramente seré linchada por atreverme a arruinar el sagrado AsaNoya, PERO, a mí me gustan mucho estos dos, por separado y ahora que Furudate me los ha juntado de forma indirectamentedirecta no voy a desaprovechar. Siento que esto quedó tremendamente _OOC_, sin embargo, no sé muy bien qué tan irrespetuoso podría ser Yuu con Wakatoshi, eso sí, ambos son brutalmente honestos, eso tienen en común y que ambos son como los pilares de sus equipos. Creo que son interesantes juntos por la diferencia de personalidades. En fin, me iré a tuitear mis delirios de fangirl.


End file.
